


Revenge is a Dish Best Served Bright

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Teasing, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickling, ler!logan, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Logan knows that Patton is plotting on coming for him next with those silly new spells. He figures the best way to counter that is by getting him first.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to pump out as many things as I can today while I'm in such an intense lee mood lol. And I will still accept prompts from this list, if you wanna hit me up on tumblr!

Logan wasn’t a fool, and he wasn’t oblivious either. He’d heard talk of Roman’s new spellbook. He’d seen them put it to use on each other a number of times, now. And he also knew Patton was planning on coming after _him_ next.

Which just meant that he had to get Patton first. It was only logical, of course. Clearly.

So he sneaked into Roman’s room and flipped through the book of tickle spells. There were quite a few to choose from, and they all sounded rather appealing (not to be used on him, no way, of _course_ not, _just_ to use on the others).

But one that particularly stood out was a spell titled _You’re so Beautiful, You’re Practically Glowing!_ According to the book, it would let him know _where_ Patton was ticklish.

Patton was notoriously good at keeping a straight face when being tickled (though, he hadn’t done such a great job when Roman cast that weird fish spell on him). Because of that, Logan didn’t even have any clue _where_ to target when attempting revenge. And Patton usually was able to keep his cool long enough to get Logan a second time instead of Logan finally getting his revenge.

Well, not anymore.

Logan muttered the magic words right then and there. It was now or never, and he _was_ going to get his revenge on Patton for all the times he had been tickled to bits. He committed the deactivation words to memory and went to go find Patton.

It wasn’t hard. The moment he walked into the hall, he heard a panicked yelp come from Patton’s room and a solid _thud_. Logan opened the door in a panic, thinking the spell had gone wrong and Patton had gotten hurt.

“Patton, are you quite alright?” He said, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

Patton giggled kind of nervously and sat up from where he’d been lying on the floor. “I’m, um, I’m fine, I feel as _light_ as a feather! It’s all _bright_ and fine, here!”

Logan, no longer blinded by worry, actually _looked_ at Patton. There were so many places on him that were glowing, there almost wasn’t a patch of dim skin. Some parts of his body were glowing even brighter than others. Logan almost grinned when he realized those must be places than were even _more_ ticklish.

“Are you sure, Patton? That sounded like a nasty fall.” Logan asked innocently, keeping up the worried front. He offered a hand to Patton.

Patton hesitated before taking it and letting Logan pull him up. “I’m okay, Logan, really! Just… got a little startled by something!”

Logan pulled him closer, wrapping a hand around his back until it settled on his opposite side. “Startled? Is something wrong?”

Patton stuttered for a moment, waving his free hand around for a moment in alarm.

“Could it be that… all your wonderfully sensitive parts are now woefully revealed to me? And you have no escape? Could it be that you can no longer pretend that you aren’t ticklish and hold back long enough for me to slip up and allow you to torment me once more? Could it be that you’re _nervous_ about all the _devious_ things I could do to you right now to make you squeal?”

Patton was flushing bright red, mouth moving like he was trying to speak, but no noise was coming out. Logan set his sights on Patton’s brightly lit neck and ears. He grinned and leaned in, just barely wiggling the fingers that rested on Patton’s side, glow shining brightly through his polo shirt.

“So?” Logan whispered in his ear, making sure his breath tickled as much as possible. “How’d I do? Did I get it right?”

Patton let out a little squeak and Logan couldn’t help the victorious laugh that left his lips. He gave a brief peck to Patton’s ear.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

And then he promptly blew a raspberry on the side of Patton’s neck, making him shriek and cackle, his knees buckling so he leaned his entire weight into Logan. Logan wiggled the fingers at Patton’s side with more purpose and freed his other hand from Patton’s grip, using it to skitter up and down the glowing patches on Patton’s back that were showing up through his shirt.

Logan eventually pushed Patton over onto his bed and examined him.

There were very few body parts that were glowing. And even with so much of his body hidden under his shirt and pants and socks, the light shined through the fabric so intensely that Logan wasn’t sure how Patton had ever hidden his ticklishness.

“Oh, Pat,” Logan said, an evil grin overtaking his features. “You’re truly screwed, now.”

Patton didn’t even protest. He just covered his blushing face and bashful smile, leaving Logan plenty of room to torment him. He started squeezing and pinching Patton’s thighs, grin growing at the wail of laughter that left Patton’s lips at the touch.

“We’ll be here for a while, I think. After all, I have so many spots to test and experiment with, look at all this light coming off you!”

Patton just whined, breaking into a fresh wave of guffaws as Logan started pinpointing the smaller sweet spots across his thighs. But something told Logan that Patton didn’t quite mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you like, and come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
